Hedgehog or Vampire?
by Dragonfire719
Summary: Not long before Halloween, Shadow is trudging along a dirt trail. It starts to rain he seeks shelter in a nearby shack.What is unknown to him is that there's already someone there and she seems to have a crush on him. The problem is she's a vampire and overly obsessed. When Shadow was complaining about not being loved this isn't what he had in mind.. [Archie Universe crossover]
1. Chapter 1

Shadow walked along the dirt road for a bit some time had decided to walk along a trail as far from Sonic as annoying hedgehog had been tormenting him for days on end.

Soon it began to first he took little notice to the it began to looked around for some sort of to keep him dry from the knew he should have taken his motorcycle or at least ran most of the way but he didn' had been annoying him to the point that he could not longer think in the distance there was an old enough the trees near it were all black and a coincidence since there was only thirteen days left until Halloween.

Which was why Sonic would not leave him had asked him day in and day out what he would be for the party he was having. Sonic, of course, was going as a were-hog for his own would be a witch despite her being a Knuckles would say it fits her perfectly she would kick him hard but forgive him later since the two were going Knuckles managed to find a bitterness in their relationship didn't always understand was going to be a fairy as to her being a small child. Scourge was being Frankenstein due to him being girlfriend Fiona was going to be dressed up as the was going as a was going to dress as a and Blaze weren't going to put on costumes but they would wear something was going to be an for Knuckles he wasn't going to wear anything but he was still was impossible for Omega to go as anything but like him would not wanted to keep her's a couldn't get her to fold despite them going sometimes felt lonely and possibly jealous of all the happy 't anyone love him?

Shadow would not say what he was going it could be quite were few things left and what he would be fitted him it's as if he weren't pretending at dark demeanor and blood-red colors gave it still could not believe how dumb they were not to see was going as a vampire. It was surprising that no one had thought of it sooner but maybe it was just fate?

Shadow's thoughts drifted off as he ran toward the old opened the door and walked inside.A flash of lightning was the only light he had inside the rickety roared in the looked in the appeared to be empty other than the layers of dust that covered every step the ebony hedgehog took made a small creaking wondered how long the storm would didn't want to spend the night here.

His thoughts were interrupt when he heard something jerked his head but there wasn't anyone he have imagined it or was it just the thunder?It had sounded so close and he had not dwelled on it seemed to be hours but soon enough the rain had let up enough for him to make his exit.

Before he could he felt something grab tried to pull away but the force was too could see the midnight sky but could not reach opened his mouth to say something but was felt something sharp dig into his left arm.A hand covered his mouth to keep him from yelling and alerting anyone who may be eye twitched and his shock and fear couldn't look at his arm but could feel blood oozing out of normally didn't bleed but he knew he felt sharp fangs against his black fur biting into cries were muffled by the he felt something other than pain. The attacker seemed to be sucking the life out of his blood and lapping it he realized attacker was a vampire.A blood had come for him and him was not chance that it was had been waiting for some fool to come right into the he had fallen for it.

The hand pulled away and the pain eased quickly grabbed at his bloodied he moved his hand to look, he was drenched in were two marks where the vampire had bitten into his flesh that were hard to make out due to the mass amount of blood gushing from the heart skipped a beat when he felt something around his he looked down to find a pale gray arm grasping him looked over his shoulder to be face to face with the was a female mobian had dark red lips and eyeshadow, long white hair that covered one of her eyes, sharp fangs, gray fur, and blood-red bat was wearing a black and crimson dress with matching long fingerless gloves.

She gave him a smirk that made what little blood he had left run tried to say .But his throat didn't make a sound.

"Hi,"she spoke with a voice that was almost a hiss mixed with a calm and girly side to it as well.

"W-who are you?!"Shadow stuttered.

"I'm Raven,"she tightened her grip around his waist and covered his mouth once jabbed her fangs into him once more not letting go until she saw his screaming stop from exhaustion. The blood drained from his body had left him weak and couldn't gave him an evil smile."You wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Wha-"

"You'll be mine forever,"She gave him a kiss that ran chill down his bit into him once last time only now he didn't fight was too tightened her grip on soon found himself drifting into world faded and became black.


	2. Chapter 2

(Shadow's POV)

I opened my eyes and images soon came into view.I was lying on the floor within some old memory was slightly my luck.

"What happened?"I moaned to myself.I tried to get up but I felt a piercing pain in my shoulder.I cocked my head to look and winced.I was cut and bleeding could have done that?I rarely ever bleed...It doesn't matter now.

I rose to my feet and covered my aching shoulder with my other hand.I slowly walked ground was all muddy from last was still a bit hazy out but I would be fine.I always am.I walked down the dirt road back to where I isn't a true home but it's good enough for least it's away from that blue with him?Now **that** would be a nightmare!

I let my thoughts drift off for a while.I tried to recall what had happened last did I get cut like this?It wasn't any ordinary appeared to be bite from what?And this image kept appearing into my head.A gray, female Mobian fox wearing this blood-red was she?She almost seemed... isn't possible...

It all could wait.I finally made it back to my room.I slept in one of G.U.N.'s wasn't much but I'm not picky.A room's a room right?Anyway, I had to clean this wound before anyone took last thing I need is a million people asking me all these doumb and pointless questions.I entered the bathroom and went straight to the I washed it I found some gauze and wrapped it around my shoulder.I hope no one asks...There was still something not right.I couldn't shake the feeling that my life would never be the same.I'm not sure how to explain it.I stared at myself in the mirror for a seemed I noticed my chest was all wild, the white fur going in all different directions.I smoothed it down to .Why would it be like that?Bed fur maybe?

I felt tired from not getting enough sleep last night.I may be the ultimate life-form but I still need my sleep like everyone else.I was too tired to do anything but just plop down in bed and drift off into felt good to be at peace.

 _I heard someone's voice calling to felt was a female's but it had an eerie sort of feel to it.I was in the middle of a forest with black trees all around.I was wind howled through the chilled autumn night.I looked up to find the full moon in the night sky._

 _Then I heard the voice again,"Shadow..."it called._

 _"Who's there!?"I shouted._

 _"You don't remember me?How sad...It's ."_

 _"Raven...?"the name felt familiar to she the girl I kept seeing?"S-show yourself!"_

 _There was no response._

 _"Coward,"I whispered.'What the hell is going on?'I thought._

 _'Simple, Shadow.'_

 _'Wa-How did she do that?'_

 _'I can read your thoughts.'_

 _'You can?'_

 _'Of course, silly!'_

 _'Well come out then!'_

 _'I already am.'_

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _"I'm right behind you,"a voice sounded from behind.I felt the all familiar chills spread throughout my body.I swiftly turned around staring at her in was less than a foot away from grabbed my arm.I had little time to react because at that instant she did something no one ever yanked me forward and kissed me on the lips!_

I sat up quickly in my bed.I breathed heavily for a moment then calmed down realizing it was only a dream.A very strange one at I felt a bit chilly.I looked over to find the window open.I could have sworn I closed it.I got up and shut something dawned on was dark outside.

"Was I really asleep for that long?"I wasn't sure why but I had the feeling to wipe my I brought me hand away I noticed something even appeared to be something dark red on my wasn't blood.I went to look at myself in the mirror and froze. After wiping off my face I was at a loss for that kiss wasn't a dream.I used to tease Sonic about Amy but now I have my own stalker...


	3. Chapter 3

[i am sorry for any errors, for some reason some of the words get erased. I hope to fix that problem and edit my stories. But for now if you truly want to read these you can also find them on Quotev. Again sorry, I mana to fix that with this chapter, hopefully it didn't do that on my other stories to badly... Also I apologize for the extremely short chapter I just wanted to post this sooner... The next one will be longer, please R&R!]

(Third POV)

Rouge had had a long day and was tired. She walked down the darken hallway then turned to find the lights on in Shadow's room. This puzzled her. Sure she was glad he was back but why was he up so late? He was often so hard to understand.

She wanted to know what was up. He often acted weird but not exactly like this before. Rouge knocked on his door expecting him to either answer it or tell her to go away. But there was no answer.

"Shadow...? You in there?"she called. Still no answer. "Maybe he isn't there. But then why would he-? "She knocked again but got no response. Now she was becoming agitated. "Shadow if you don't answer me right this minute-!"

"Yes, Rouge?"a deep yet 'smooth' voice asked. She jumped a little to find Shadow standing behind her with his arms crossed, still wearing an emotionless expression on his face. She relaxed a bit still on edge.

"You shouldn't do that to people, especially me!"the white bat scolded.

"What? Did I scare you?"he smirked. Rouge wasn't amused.

"Haha,"she said sarcastically,"For a guy who sulks all day you do have an odd sense of humor. What were you doing sneaking up on me like that? Normally that's _my_ job."

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get a quick snack. Sue me,"he responded completely ignoring Rouge's insult altogether.

"A huh...Snack. Right, and Knuckles won first place in Jeopardy," Rouge said sarcastically.

"Okay first; I was serious like I always am. Second; Knuckles wouldn't even win in a contest of world's greatest buffoon. Third; Jeopardy?"

"Do you ever watch T.V.?"

"To be completely honest I'm not exactly used to those-"

"Shadow, just because you're actually fifty doesn't mean you have to act like it! Anyway it's kinda like one of those brainy shows where you answer all kinds of questions then-"

"Sounds dumb already."

"Let. me. finish... You win a prize. Since Knuckles is a complete dumb-ass... Where were you really?"

"Like I said I was here the whole time. Now if you excuse me I'd like to get some sleep."Shadow walked back to his room and shut the door to avoid any more questions from Rouge.

Only now it would be worse for him.

As he left he had uncrossed his arms, therefore revealing his shoulder. As he passed her she got a good glimpse of his bandaged shoulder. She wouldn't say anything for a while but she knew there was something he wasn't telling her. And it seemed important considering the fact he doesn't wound easily.

And when he does...he heals quickly.

(Shadow's POV)

 _'Please be healed. Please be healed. Please, please be healed up!'_ I kept saying in my mind over and over. I closed my eyes ready to look under the bandages for any signs of the bite. I silently prayed for it to be gone. I slowly lifted part of the bandage, enough for me to see.I looked at my shoulder full of hope. Hope's gone.

"Dammit!"I cursed. It was still there. Why hadn't it healed?Wounds always do for me. A million questions came to me. But the one that stood out the most...

"Why _me_.."

(Meanwhile..)

Rouge knew something was up with Shadow. She always had a knack for finding out about secrets and had been friends with the dark hedgehog long enough to tell if something's bothering him. This was definitely one of those times.

Of course now she simply remained suspicious. Rouge silently walked back to bed.

And no one knew what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
